


Omelette You Finish

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, a little Mitch/Jake in there too, another edition of cuddly boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Rob regrets suggesting they all help make breakfast.
Relationships: Robert Latsky/Lachlan Power
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Omelette You Finish

Lachlan’s house has the kind of view that makes lazy Sunday morning breakfasts practically a religious experience and Rob lives in a church, he knows religious experiences. 

The sun is shining brightly through the kitchen, rising ever closer to midday and Rob’s determined to get breakfast going before they completely run out of morning. He’d left Lachlan hogging the blankets at least two hours ago and he’s made multiple attempts to prod him awake without success, his boyfriend mumbling swear words and five more minutes on repeat. Jake had appeared not too long ago, driven out of bed by the same combination of hunger and reasonable sleep schedule as Rob and Mitch could be dead for all they know, bedroom door locked and unresponsive to Jake’s obnoxious knocking. 

Rob stares into the fridge in contemplation, thankful that Lachlan had managed to adult enough and remember to have at least some food in the house, even if most of it’s of questionable nutritional value. His stomach rumbles and he considers the options before spotting the egg carton balancing precariously on a tub of yoghurt. 

“Hey, do you eat eggs? I’m thinking maybe omelettes” He calls out to Jake who’s sprawled out across the couch watching some unidentifiable but decidedly Australian cartoon. Jake’s kind of weird with food but at Rob’s words he immediately perks up, leaning over the back of the couch with a lazy grin.

“Omelettes sound good” He says, “Just you know, easy on the vegetables and stuff”

At first Rob doubts that Lachlan even has any vegetables but he’s pleasantly surprised to find some baby spinach, capsicum and even a slightly soggy but probably usable bunch of spring onion which he waves wetly in Jake’s direction as the other man wanders into the kitchen, jumping up to sit on one of Lachlan’s fancy stone counter tops. 

“Gross” He comments quietly, “But I can live with all that stuff I just can’t like, touch it until it’s cooked so I can’t really help you or anything”

Rob is so not making breakfast for everyone all by himself, not that he’s blaming Jake. 

“Let’s go and make a final attempt to wake the dragons ” He announces, “I have a feeling they’ll surface for food”

He’s right, Lachlan squints sleepily up at him and doesn’t try to pull the blankets back over himself and Rob puts on his very best gentle coaxing voice.

“The quicker you come and help the quicker we eat delicious food”

Jake’s yelling echoes from down the hall, loudly demanding that Mitch wakes up because he’s fucking hungry and that Rob is withholding breakfast until they’re all awake and Rob would be annoyed that he’s being used as bait but Jake’s not exactly wrong.

“I got it” Lachlan says, “Give me five minutes”

Five minutes later as promised, Lachlan and Mitch appear in the kitchen with matching bed-hair that’s honestly way too cute. 

“Wash your hands, I need someone to slice vegetables and someone in charge of the coffee machine because it’s got way too many fucking buttons”

“Coffee” Lachlan says, heading towards machine with his arms held out in a zombie like fashion and Mitch just shrugs, sliding in beside Rob at the sink to wash his hands before pulling a knife from the block.

“I’ll get the plates and shit, set the table even so we can be fancy” Jake says brightly.

Coffee machine sorted Lachlan comes to stand behind him, arms sliding around his waist as he starts to crack the eggs into a bowl.

“Have I told you I love you” He murmurs, nuzzling into the back of Rob’s neck and Rob would wiggle away but he kind of likes snuggly morning Lachlan when he’s not being a dick.

“Usually only when i’m doing something for you” Rob counters, “Which is always”

“Hey now, there’s plenty of things I like to do for you”

“I’m right here” Mitch says as Lachlan snorts into Rob’s hair, squeezing him tight.

“I wish I could find someone to do things for me” Jake announces wistfully, “So many hot guys on Tinder and none of them want the Brawl”

“Promise we’ll take you down to Surfer’s and get you a nice, respectable Australian gentleman” Lachlan assures, “And a respectable gentleman for Mitchell too”

This time it’s Mitch’s turn to snort, still methodically slicing the green capsicum, “Don’t get his hopes up like that”

Lachlan leans over to poke his brother in the shoulder as Jake pretends to take a bullet, wailing loudly and throwing himself back into his dining chair, “Be nice” He chides, “Don’t listen to him Jake, Australians love a guy with an accent”

“Works on Canadians too” Rob mutters under his breath which makes Lachlan turn his attention back to him, fingers digging into his ticklish sides, “Robert” He says sternly as Rob lets out only the most manly of shrieks, hips slamming forward into the counter and he rocks back with an aborted giggle of a sound.

“La-achlan!” He protests, “If I drop an egg you’re cleaning it up!”

Lachlan continues to tickle him relentlessly and Rob abandons his eggs and spins around to return fire, dragging his eggy hands under his boyfriends shirt and smacking them against his stomach.

“Aah, eww!” It has the desired effect, Lachlan is very suddenly not tickling him anymore, throwing himself out of his reach and back across the kitchen and Rob’s in the middle of a mocking victory dance in the form of the worlds worst floss when out of the corner of his eye he notices Mitch hunched oddly over the chopping board, one hand wrapped around the other and Jesus Christ there’s blood running down his hand, Lachlan must’ve knocked into him and he’s fucking cut himself with the giant knife he’d been using.

Lachlan’s still yelling indignantly about being assaulted, even though the sound is now muted in Rob’s brain.

“Lachlan, get out of the kitchen” Mitch says, voice calm where Rob’s sure he’d be screaming and swearing like nobodies business. 

“Holy fuck you’re bleeding” Jake says suddenly, out of his chair and rushing into the kitchen to join them, which finally prompts Lachlan to shut up. 

Mitch reaches for a nearby tea towel and without his free hand over the injury there’s a lot more blood dripping onto the counter before he quickly covers it with a noticeable wince.

“Lachlan, seriously, i’ve cut myself can you get out”

“What do you mean you’re – oh” Lachlan interrupts himself as he too comes closer, peering around Jake and promptly looking horrified, “Oh I did not need to see that, I did not need to see that at all” 

“You fucking think so” Mitch snaps, “Rob can you get him out, he’s probably going to faint”

“Am not” Lachlan retorts, but he’s got a glazed look on his face and he’s gone ashen all of a sudden, turning away from his brother and clenching his eyes shut tight, hands pressed to his temples and Rob grabs his arm and starts to pull him away, Lachlan mumbling to himself about how he’s absolutely not going to faint while looking increasingly like he will as Rob guides him across the room and over to the lounge which thankfully faces away from the kitchen, sitting him down.

“Stay” He commands, because Lachlan is exactly the kind of person who if he doesn’t actually faint will likely be back to check on Mitch and start the whole thing over again, “Put your feet up or something”

“The vegetables” Jake says vaguely, “You’ve gotten blood all over them i’m actually going to throw up”

“You get out too” Mitch responds, “If you throw up i’m gonna”

Unlike Lachlan, Jake bails without protest, disappearing down the hall at a rapid pace and Mitch gives Rob a wary look.

“If you can’t handle it either i’ve got it ”

“I’m good” Rob assures, “I mean mildly concerned you might be bleeding to death over there but otherwise good, what do you need me to do?”

Mitch looks back down at his hand, where the blood has started to stain through the towel and for the first time he actually looks like it might be hurting. 

“No one is bleeding to death” Lachlan voices from the lounge, slightly panicked, “Do I need to call triple-o? Mum?”

“Just stay over there and let me figure this out” Mitch instructs, curling his injured hand to his chest and starting to walk out of the kitchen which of course makes Lachlan stand up and Rob can see the exact moment he sees the blood again and has to sit right back down.

“What can I do?” Rob asks again, “Maybe you should sit down, you don’t look too good yourself”

He grabs a chair from behind him and pointedly drags it in front of Mitch, who despite his casual appearance is rapidly reaching the same ghostly colour as his brother. 

Mitch does sit down. “I think there’s a first aid kit in with all the jet ski stuff, I need something better than these towels i’m pretty sure we’ve never washed them”

“I’ll get it” Jake says, head poking around the door frame, “Saw it the other day when I was looking for some flares to set off but couldn’t find them”

They wait in silence until Jake reappears with the worlds tiniest first aid kit, which he opens and then dumps the contents out onto the counter. There’s the worlds smallest roll of tape, a foil blanket, a handful of band-aids and what looks like the only things Mitch could realistically use, two still small but thick plastic-wrapped packs of gauze and an actual bandage. 

Mitch reaches for them but Rob beats him to it, unwraps the packaging and lines them up on the bench, getting a small muttered thanks in response and sure, Rob remembers the last first aid course he did and could probably wrap it for him but unless he’s asked he’s not going to volunteer, stomach uneasy. 

Mitch moves quickly, peeling off the bloodied towels and actually fucking pausing for a moment when they’re gone, twisting his hand to examine what looks to Rob to be an absolutely giant slice along the side of his index finger, starting to bleed again now that the pressure is gone.

“Oh my god stop looking at it!” Lachlan practically yells, “ Don’t make me come over there”

“You stop looking at it!” Mitch actually has the capacity to yell back, which is quite impressive considering that Rob would totally still be screaming right now if it was him. Still, Lachlan has a point and he nudges the gauze at the younger again.

“Come on, before he really does pass out”

“It’ll be his own fault” Mitch says, but he takes the crisp white material and carefully pushes it against the wound and they all collectively cringe with him as he tugs the others from Rob’s hands and layers them before starting to wrap the bandage around his hand as well, face pinched into a pained grimace. 

“How the fuck are you so calm” Jake blurts, “I’m over here having a fucking crisis”

Honestly, it’s exactly what Rob’s been thinking and he can’t help but smile a little.

“Well someone has to be otherwise there’d be blood, vomit and Lachlan on the floor, trust me it fucking hurts” 

With that, Mitch tucks the loose end of the bandage into itself and stands up, causing Rob to really struggle with not reaching for him as he makes his way to the sink and starting to wash the blood off his free hand. 

“Right” Mitch says then in a matter of fact tone, wiping his wet hand on his pants, “I’m going upstairs to get dressed and then Jake’s going to take me in my car to the hospital”

“What”Lachlan says indignantly, “I can drive”

“You are not driving” Rob’s voice is nearly in perfect sync with Mitch, which causes Lachlan to swear at them, protesting.

“The fuck i’m not staying here”

“Don’t be stupid” Mitch counters, “Sure, let’s take the guy who faints at the sight of blood to emergency”

“He has a point” Rob interjects quickly, before Lachlan can no doubt start a very vigorous argument that’ll probably end with him sitting in Mitch’s car and just refusing to move until they let him come.

“I am not staying here” Lachlan repeats sternly, getting up and looking very determined as he comes to stand in front of Mitch and Rob's prepared to back the younger Power up but Mitch just sighs. 

“Jake's driving” Mitch mutters, “Let's just go, alright”

It feels like both a very long and very short trip. Rob finds himself in the front seat, Lachlan adamantly insisting that he wants to sit in the back with Mitch, even slides over into the middle seat to be closer to his brother although he is very pointedly not looking remotely down at Mitch's hand, a faint shadow of blood starting to show through the bandage.

To his credit, Mitch manages to keep his calm aura through the hour and a half they're in the waiting room, still a ghostly shade and tucked against Lachlan's side, hand now hidden under a spare hoodie they'd found in the boot and thankfully no one else seems to be bleeding out in their field of view. It's a little awkward, all three of them crammed into the tiny curtained exam room but the nurses seem to think it's sweet.

Lachlan does have to wait outside the curtain while they actually examine the cut, which under the bright hospital lights looks to Rob even worse but they're all relieved to hear it's actually quite minor, just a few quick stitches and a some over the counter pain relief and they have a mostly intact Mitch, who didn't make a sound during the entire process although Jake did look like he may have regretted offering his hand for Mitch to hold. 

He'll have to rest it for a week or two, no Fortnite although Lachlan helpfully supplies that he could probably manage a controller because of course and at least the conversation serves as a brief distraction.

The trip home is uneventful, Mitch and Lachlan together in the backseat again and Jake breaking a couple of speed limits in the name of scientific car performance testing to lighten the mood.

It's only after they've – or rather, he and Jake, have cleaned up the kitchen and their ordered food has just arrived for a sort of late lunch early dinner that Rob realises he hasn't seen either of the brothers in a while. Lachlan had obviously been banned from the kitchen entirely and he'd essentially dragged Mitch away with him to rest so it's not a complete mystery when his boyfriend does reappear just as they're opening the delicious boxes of noodles. 

“How's he doing?” Rob asks, pushing a plate in Lachlan's direction and Lachlan just shrugs, looks still half-asleep.

“We had a nap” He replies sleepily, a wry smile on his face, “He's a little salty but I think he just needs more drugs and food and for me to leave him alone, apparently i'm smothering him”

Jake snorts.

“I just, it was kind of my fault” Lachlan continues, “And even though he's all chill and stuff I know him, he's always good for a cuddle even if it's not from me”

“I'll go and hang with him for a bit” Jake offers, “We were going to start watching all the Star Wars again anyway”

They fix Mitch a small plate, help Jake balance a bottle of water and a box of Panadol on top of it and send him upstairs and when they don't hear anything but silence Rob figures they're good, sitting down next to Lachlan at the table to eat. 

“You know” He says conversationally, “I'm not sure we need to go to the Gold Coast to find them respectable gentleman”

Lachlan rolls his eyes, “Don't you start with that again, we agreed we were gonna let them work it out, remember?”


End file.
